


[podfic] keep the light on (a little longer)

by Angel_Bazethiel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Welcome to Night Vale Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel/pseuds/Angel_Bazethiel
Summary: AFRIENDLY EASTERN TOWNwhere the stars are beautiful, the fields always green, and strange lights arc overhead while we all pretend to sleep.Welcome to Resembool.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Ep. 1 - Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep the light on (a little longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664700) by [presumenothing (justjoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/presumenothing). 



> In case you don't know, I _really_ love the podcast WTNV. I also love FMA. So imagine how ecstatic I was that there came a crossover fic of the two ( ´ ▽ ` ) I wanted to give something back. Equivalent exchange and such. So here you go. :>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockbell Automail sets up shop on the corner of Earl and Somerset. The Faceless One Who Secretly Lives In Your Home makes a statement. And there are two newcomers to the town of Resembool.

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 20:31
  * **File type:** MP3 (51.4 MB)



### Stream and Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zXsm_Ia_nfUHJMofeJUyHUoNbudcMgjo/view?usp=sharing)
  * On Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/podfic-keep-the-light-on-a-little-longer-pilot)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [keep the light on (a little longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664700/chapters/65031628)
  * **Author:** [presumenothing (justjoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/presumenothing)
  * **Narrator:** [Angel_Bazethiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel)
  * **Music:** [Disparition](https://disparition.bandcamp.com/)
  * **Weather:** [Shout by Tears for Fears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldAp-mZqAro)




	2. Ep. 2 - A Story About Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are three items on the Community Classifieds. A mother worries about her daughter and their future. And someone makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have our dear Author reading out the credits and proverb in the end ♡( ◡‿◡ )

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 18:51
  * **File type:** MP3 (47.6 MB)



### Stream and Download

  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NqS1zU7BhySRYDKPiTtSg4eQ3TGrUfsS/view?usp=sharing)
  * On Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/podfic-keep-the-light-on-a-little-longer-ep.-2-a-story-about-someone)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [keep the light on (a little longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664700/chapters/65353354)
  * **Author:** [presumenothing (justjoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/presumenothing)
  * **Narrator:** [Angel_Bazethiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Bazethiel)
  * **Music:** [Disparition](https://disparition.bandcamp.com/)
  * **Weather:** [Eye in the Sky by The Alan Parsons Project](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56hqrlQxMMI)



**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and other forms of feedback, while not mandatory, are deeply appreciated :D


End file.
